


My final letter to you

by FanFicReader01



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Sebastian, Emotional, F/M, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, losing your mind, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken Sebastian writes a final letter to his missing wife, Myra, before it might be too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	My final letter to you

**Author's Note:**

> Short letter that Sebastian could have written to Myra.

My beloved Myra,

 

If you ever get to read this letter, I hope you’re safe and well and not in a fucked up place like me.

I want to say that I still love you. I love you so much, Myra, that it hurts. It really does. I loved you from the first time we started to work together. I always admired your work and skills. You’re an outstanding and beautiful person.

I hope I will see you one day again.

Also I want to apologise for my bad behaviour. Since the missing person case and the fire… things got fucked up and I got fucked up as well. I tried to drink my sorrows and pain away, but I only made it worse. Not only for myself, but also for the people I loved. Especially you, Myra.

God, how I wish I could turn back time. I wish that you and I could spend more time together with our daughter. But we can’t. Our daughter is dead, you’re missing… I fear the worse.

I got trapped into this weird place, Myra. A nightmare version of the hospital and the town.

There is this mad man, Ruvik, hunting us down. He knows how to manipulate our minds. If this goes on, I might lose my mind, if I haven’t already lost it yet. Joseph is also losing his mind. Having headaches all the time. He almost turned into one of the Haunted, sick psychotic people who wander in this town. Kidman is missing and there is this patient, Leslie, and his doctor Jimenez. I can hardly describe the situation.

Only memories of you bring me back to sense and help me to go on. But it is hard, Myra.

But I think I finally understand why you are missing. You got too close to the truth, didn’t you? You knew too much.

I think this is all Ruvik’s doing. If I get my hands on him, he will pay for it with his life. For taking away our daughter, for taking _you_ away from me…

God, help me. I think I’m losing myself.

 

 

Forever yours, Sebastian.

 

 

 


End file.
